Machine-to-machine (M2M) technologies allow devices to communicate more directly with each other using wired and wireless communications systems. M2M technologies enable further realization of the Internet of Things (IoT), a system of uniquely identifiable objects and virtual representations of such objects that communicate with each other and over a network, such as the Internet. IoT may facilitate communication with even mundane everyday objects, such as products in a grocery store or appliances in a home, and thereby reduce costs and waste by improving knowledge of such objects. For example, stores may maintain very precise inventory data by being able to communicate with, or obtain data from, objects that may be in inventory or may have been sold.
Entities within an IoT system may negotiate with one another in order to communicate, use services provided by one of the entities, resolve differences, coordinate actions, or perform other activities that may provide one or both of the entities with some type of advantage. However, direct negotiation between individual IoT entities may not be desirable for several reasons. IoT devices may be resource-constrained devices that have limited processing power, memory, communication capabilities, and/or battery power. Thus, requiring each IoT entity to maintain and generate the detailed information needed to perform negotiation with another device may not be feasible or efficient. One of the entities may be unable or unwilling to negotiate with another entity for various reasons, such as lack of awareness of other IoT entities or lack of the knowledge required to successful negotiate with another entity.